memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Horizon (episode)
This article is about the ''Star Trek: Enterprise episode. For other uses of the word "Horizon", see Horizon (disambiguation).'' While Enterprise diverts to observe an unusual planetary event, Travis takes time off to visit his family on the cargo ship Horizon, where he was born and raised. Summary ''Enterprise'' makes a detour to gather scientific data on a planet that recently shifted orbit to relocate between two gas giants and where there is a lot of volcanic activity to be expected due to the new gravitational environment. Since they will be passing near the ''Horizon'', the ship Travis Mayweather grew up on, the helm officer asks for a leave. Mayweather has a surprise when he first contacts the Horizon: his father died six weeks previously and, since the ensign left on bad terms when he departed for Starfleet, it is even more shocking. Jonathan Archer tells Mayweather what his father said to him when he was doing a background check on him, a pretty good comment suggesting that Travis' father didn't quite disapprove his choice even if he wouldn't admit it. On the Horizon, everyone is happy to see Travis again except for his brother, Paul, now captain, who greets him coldly. When Travis tries to make some upgrades to the ship's navigational sensors and port stabilizers, the coldness changes into sarcasm. Even though it appears that Paul still likes Travis, he apparently feels a little insecure with his new responsibilities and is under a lot of pressure. At some point, the Horizon is attacked by unknown aliens who leave a beacon/mine on the freighter. When Travis decides to make upgrades to the ship's weaponry against his brother's wishes, Paul becomes openly hostile, throwing irrational accusations at his brother. Fortunately, after a conversation with his mother, Travis understands that only time will help his brother, that Paul is now in a worse situation than his father was in when he first took command of the ship, and that no upgrades or extended leave (for Travis) will make it faster or easier. When the aliens return for the Horizon, they want every crewmen to get out of the freighter, and Paul decides to make use of the new weapon system – to protect not only his ship, but the whole freighter fleet in general. With Travis at the helm, the tractor disengages from the cargo and disables the aliens' ship. Paul is much more friendly at the end as he finally understood that Travis was not trying to undermine his authority and he leaves his brother with his best wishes. On Enterprise, Archer finally gets T'Pol to go to a movie night by using arguments about crew fraternization. However, the captain and his chief engineer are both surprised by the conclusions the Vulcan pulls out of the movie, Frankenstein. She makes an analogy between the villagers' reactions to the creature and the reaction Humans had when the Vulcans first arrived on Earth. She says that she will suggest to Ambassador Soval that he show the movie to every Vulcan newly arrived on Earth. Memorable Quotes "This Dr. Frankenstein, his technique is not dissimilar to a practice on B'Saari II." : - Phlox, to Commander Tucker "We can stop the film if it's disturbing your ''conversation." : - '''T'Pol' to Phlox "Captain, I'm reading bio-signs on the planet. To quote Dr. Frankenstein, "It's alive."" : - T'Pol to Captain Archer Background Information * During Mayweather's conversation with Nora in his old quarters on board the Horizon, a copy of Chicago Gangs can be seen on a bookshelf in the background. This was an homage meant to reference , in which a book with a similar title, Chicago Mobs of the Twenties, was left on a planet by crewmembers of the . * Nicole Forester previously played a dabo girl (in Julian Bashir's mind) in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * Mayweather and Reed's conversation about allowing families to live aboard Starfleet starships, and Reed's subsequent comment that a ship's psychologist would be necessary, is a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], which showed both regular family life aboard a Starfleet vessel and the role of a ship's counselor in detail. Links and references Main cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Joan Pringle as Rianna Mayweather *Corey Mendell Parker as Paul Mayweather *Nicole Forester as Nora Co-stars *Adam Paul as Charlie Nichols *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Juan *Ken Feinberg as the Alien Captain Uncredited Co-Stars *Nikki Flux as a command division crewman *Glen Hambly as a operations division ensign *Scott Hill as Ensign Hutchison *Aldric Horton as an operations division crewman *Amina Islam as a command division ensign *Rene Marentes as Human crewmember *Marlene Mogavero as an operations division crewman *Lidia Sabljic as a command division crewman ;Archive footage *Colin Clive as Henry Frankenstein *Dwight Frye as Fritz *Boris Karloff as Frankenstein's monster References Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein; B'Saari; B'Saari II; Bride of Frankenstein; Chef; Chicago Gangs; Columbus, Christopher; ''Constellation'', ECS; Demerians; Deneva Station; deuterium; dicobalt; Earth Cargo Authority; Forrest, Maxwell; Frankenstein; gas giant; grav-plating; holometric camera; ''Horizon'', ECS; hull plating; imaging relay; J class; Magellan, Ferdinand; Mazarites; Mazarite warship; movies; movie night; navigation sensors; nutri-pak; Orion freighter; phase cannon; plasma turret; Pon farr; popcorn; San Francisco; Sea Witch; Shelley, Mary; Son of Frankenstein; Soval; spatial discriminator; Starfleet (Earth); strawberry shortcake; stromatopod; tarul-etek; Trelkis III; thermal scanner; Vega colony; Vulcans; Vulcan |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Horizon es:Horizon nl:Horizon